kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayla Valera (Legends)
Kayla Valera is a Kids Next Door solo operative, known for her silent demeanor and expert skills as a sniper. Her code number is Numbuh 322. Legends Universe Early Days Kayla was born on 22 October1996 in Mexico, to Valiant Valera and Lilian Lopez. After her parents falling out, her father Warden, an American citizen by birth, petitioned for his daughter's citizenship and eventually moved back to America in 1999. In 2004, Kayla joined the Arctic Training Program. Eventually graduating, Kayla became a scout for the KND, eventually her affinity for long ranged combat earned her a promotion, becoming a field sniper meant to carry out solo missions. Plane Crash In 2005, Kayla was on a plane headed to Mexico to spend time with her mother, the plane was tampered with by Teen Agents. Her plane crashed on the as of yet discovered Rainbow Monkey Island. There on the island, Kayla would have to fend off crash survivors and the indigenous Rainbow Monkeys. Kayla escaped the island and was found on a makeshift raft by KND forces a month after the crash. Due to the severe nature of the incident, Kayla has been ordered to attend therapy sessions. Fallout In August of 2005, Kayla's therapy sessions were proving ineffectual with her condition. At the same time, the teen responsible for her time on Rainbow Monkey Island was planning to blow up the Moon Base. Kayla found herself withdrawn from her peers, reliving moments on the island in the silence in between it all. It was when Kayla found a remorseful teen ninja on her doorstep that her killer instinct was reawaken. The teen, having suffered a crisis of conscious informed Kayla of the impending attack on the Moon Base and left when she was unable to answer anymore of her questions. Kayla arrved on the Moon Base and dispatched the teenagers, leaving one behind and kidnapping the one who stranded her. Kayla took the teen to Rainbow Monkey Island via aircraft and threatened to strand him there with no possible chance of escape. The teen confessed who he worked for, a woman named 'Samantha Lynch' and that she could be found in Rhode Island. Satisfied, Kayla remorselessly dropped the teen, letting him fall to the island below, not caring if he lived or not. The Prospectors In October, Kayla was still actively searching for Samantha Lynch and 'Leviathan'. When trail appeared to have gone cold, she couldn't help but notice Numbuh 3:16's sudden appearance in Rhode Island. Kayla followed the boy in hopes he'd provide any leads to her own search. Sleepless Nights Bad Blood Shipping War Ghost Discovering The Multiverse The Negaverse Grandfather's Return The End of The Prospectors The Dunces Darkest Hour Rhode Island Conflict Kayla survived the events of 'Darkest Hour'. After the fall of the KND, she along with the rest of the remaining operatives joined their respective local TND branches, continuing their fight for children in secret. Heartbreak Armageddon Personality & Traits Kayla is described as quiet, reserved, withdrawn and has trouble expressing herself to others. Trained by her father to hunt, Kayla is a crack shot with a weapon. A sniper, she has trained to wait out her target, all in the name of finding the perfect shot. Kayla is also noted to own a number of musical instruments, it's unknown however if she knows how to play them. Relationships *Valiant Valera: Kayla has a strong relationship with her father. *Violet McCleary: Violet is Kayla's best friend. Both bonded over being solo operatives during the formation of The Prospectors and have since become close, each one sometimes confiding in the other. *Numbuh Infinity: Numbuh Infinity has kept a close eye on Kayla for some time. Constantly, Numbuh Infinity plays on Kayla's insecurities in an attempt to get her to join his personal elite squad Onyx Team. *Carol Pariuhs: Carol appreciates Kayla's no nonsense attitude in battle and Kayla appreciates Carol's level headed thinking. If anyone were to lead The Prospectors, Kayla's glad it was Carol. *Josh Paddock: Kayla is aware of Josh's 'extracurricular activities' outside of The Prospectors. Due to the morally ambiguous line she walks, Kayla has decided not to speak up about it. *Nolan York: Nolan has the effect of bringing out the best in Kayla, often serving as a moral figure in her life that also strains her relationship with Numbuh Infinity. *Garret O'Neal: When she first met Garret, instantly Kayla was attracted to his reserved personality and vice versa. Currently, the two have yet to admit their admiration for the other. Trivia *The most notable change form Kayla's KND: Universe iteration, is that she does not start out evil and is a member of the Kids Next Door. *Kayla is one of five OC characters confirmed to survive past Kids Next Door: Darkest Hour.' *Due to her plane crash and time spent on Rainbow Monkey Island, Kayla suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Appearances *Numbuh 9-Lives (story) (First Appearance-Cameo) *Numbuh 322 (story) *The Prospectors (story) *Numbuh 2030: Legion *Numbuh 832: Screams in Space (Cameo) *Numbuh C4: Leviathan (Cameo) *Numbuh 9-Lives: Shadow Traveler (Cameo) *Numbuh 322: The Night *The Prospectors: Visible in Darkness *Numbuh 2030: Destination Detention *Numbuh C4: Fight the Machine *Numbuh 2030: Watching Storms *Numbuh 9-Lives: Family Affair (Cameo) *Numbuh 322: Bad Blood *The Prospectors: Day Off *Numbuh 362: Leader Supreme (Cameo) *The Prospectors: Halloween Special *Kids Next Door: Shipping War *The Prospectors: Christmas Special *The Prospectors: Excellent Adventure *Numbuh 9-Lives: Bellicosity (Cameo) *Numbuh 322: The Magic Bullet *Kids Next Door: Dark Universe *The Prospectors: The Long Haul *The Prospectors: Maximum *Numbuh 2030: Asylum (Hallucination) *Numbuh 832: Valley Forge (Cameo) *Numbuh 322: Confederacy of Dunces *Numbuh 2030: The Escapist *Numbuh 9-Lives: One Life Remaining (Cameo) *Numbuh 2030: Dead *Kids Next Door: Darkest Hour *Teens Next Door: Providence High *Teens Next Door: Hellbat Origin *Teens Next Door: Social Disorder *Teens Next Door: Amusement Mile *Garret O'Neal (Legends) Category:Legends Universe Category:Prospectors (Legends) Category:Females Category:Marksmen